


Drown

by BloodyRose13



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Cold-blooded killers, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, Sinners, Suicide Attempt, Vera is slightly nicer and not completely evil in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose13/pseuds/BloodyRose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My alternate ending for the 2015 adaptation of what is literally my favorite novel in the world, after I fell completely and utterly in love with it and Vera and Philip's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

_**"** **I** ' **m hexed with regrets and bad luck,** _  
_**So keep your distance, it's rubbing off.** _  
_**Or you will be damned to spend your life in hell** _  
_**On Earth with me tangled at your feet.** _

_**You've finally met your nemesis,** _  
_**Disguised as your fatal long lost love.** _  
_**So kiss it goodbye, until death do we part.** _  
_**You fell for a jinx for cryin' out loud**._

_**I'm a curse hanging around you....** **"** _

**Jinx ~ Green Day**

* * *

 

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" She cried out, taking two steps forward.

The revolver trembled in Vera's hands as she held it pointed towards Philip. The situation was so delicate, their lives hanging in the balance, this one fragile moment determining who would make it off this island alive. One wrong move and she'd kill him right here.

"Don't be stupid, Vera. Calm down, and give me the gun." He commanded in a low voice, still holding his hands up cautiously. It was almost eerie, how calmly he spoke, even after everything he did.

It had to be him. There was no one else on the island. There was no other explanation. He was the cold-blooded murderer who had been tormenting her and playing with her mind for the past two days, driving her to the brink of insanity. She supposes she deserved it, though. This is justice for what she did.

"What was your plan?! Tell me." she demanded, punctuating her words with a jerk of the gun further towards him. "What were you going to do? After you shot me? How were you planning to get out of it?" 

"I'm telling you it's not me. I am not going to kill you. There must be somebody else here."

She didn't listen to his words, didn't let him try to trick her any longer. This had gone on too long. It was better to just put an end to all of this now.

She lifted the gun higher, moving closer to Philip who backed away. Her grip tightened on the weapon, her forefinger ghosting over the trigger. It was now or never.

"Don't." he said softly.

She held her breath, trying to summon up all her courage. How quickly everything had changed between them, when less than four hours ago they had slept in the same bed together. He really did make her believe he loved her. 

Damn him and his arrogance and his sinful charm. She loved him. She didn't know if she could actually bring herself to do it.  He stared at her expectantly, hands still in the air but saying nothing.

With a long exhale, she let the gun fall from her shaking hands onto the wet sand, slumping her shoulders in defeat. 

He immediately leapt forward, picking up his weapon. She held up her hands, staring at him just as he'd done. To her surprise, he didn't point it at her but instead tucked it back into his clothes once more.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already." She said calmly, lowering her hands and staring off into the distance. "I've had enough of this suffering. I'm ready to take what's coming to me." 

Philip shook his head. "Don't go talking like that."

"In fact, I don't even need to wait. I can make it easier for you." She told him darkly, ignoring his wary expression. As if he was unsure and afraid of what she was going to do.

She suddenly took off towards the water, fully clothed and determined to get as far into the deep part of the water as she could. She ignored the shouts of Philip calling after her. Within seconds, she had moved far from the shore. It was true that she was an avid swimmer. But she had no intention of putting these skills to use now. Instead, she let herself sink into the depths, having no desire to fight against the ocean's pull and her body's desperation for air.

It made sense to die this way, drowning herself. Meeting the same fate as Cyril. She knew it was all deserved. She wishes she had never done it. In her last moments, all that ran through her mind was that she was  _sorry_. 

She felt a calming peace as blackness engulfed her.

* * *

 

"Vera! VERA!" Philip shouted, watching her drift further and further away until she disappeared into the depths.

Without any more hesitation, he pulled off his shirt, flinging the gun to one side on the beach and running in after her. He searched and searched under the water, his eyes burning from the saltwater. All seemed hopeless until he caught sight of her body drifting downwards. He surged down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the surface.

Taking her back to shore was easy enough, but he feared that he was running out of time. He pulled her body onto the sand once more. He quickly tilted her head back and gave her CPR, pressing down on her chest urgently.

"Fucking- Fucking breathe, damn it." he cursed, willing her lungs to work as he forced air into her mouth over and over again.

A few moments later, he let out a sigh of relief as she coughed up water and gasped for air, blinking her eyes open and staring into the face of the man she loved.

He saved her. And he'd left the gun behind. He'd abandoned his weapon to help her. 

She believed him now. It wasn't him. If he wanted to kill her, he would have let her die. It wasn't him.

She reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. She pressed a kiss to it.

"Let's go find the killer." she breathed, voice slightly raspy from the seawater caught in her throat.

He smirked, delicately brushing a wet strand of hair away from her face. "There's my Vera."

She was his. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

 

Coming back to the house was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had no choice. It was too dangerous to stay out there on her own, Philip said. They were going to confront the killer together.

"Stay close to me." he ordered, reaching a hand out behind him and acting as a protective shield to her.

She hated the eerie silence that echoed throughout the house, but it was advantageous. It would take impossible stealth and dexterity for the killer to sneak up on either of them now. They were ready. They would make it out of here alive. They would-

"Bravo, Miss Claythorne." 

She jumped at the voice, immediately turning toward its direction. 

She saw him before Philip did. It was the last person she'd ever expected to see, especially since he had been presumed dead not even 24 hours ago.

"You fucking self-righteous bastard." Philip hissed.

Wargrave lunged forward towards Vera, but Philip reacted faster. He swiftly drew the gun and fired before Wargrave had laid a finger on her, landing a clean shot to his head.

Philip pulled her by the arm, bringing her closer towards him and into his chest. 

"It's over now. He's dead." he whisperedl, pressing a kiss into her hair. "It's over."

* * *

 

Vera stood in the bathroom, washing her face with warm water. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and nearly jumped. Her own reflection scared her. Her skin had become paler, dark circles were prominent under her eyes and her hair and clothes had become a rumpled, torn mess. 

She was tired. She was tired of keeping up the appearance of pure, virtuous and innocent Vera. She was tired of pretending. The long modest skirts and elegant hats, the oh-so-perfectly arranged hairstyle and the powder white mask of minimal makeup. 

Vera knew there'd be no one else who would accept her for who she truly is. She could never be herself around any other man. With anyone else, she'd have to keep up her act, put on a performance. He was the only man who would love her despite knowing what she'd done. They understood each other. They both knew what the other had done and accepted each other. They were lovers. They were sinners. They suited each other. They were perfect together.

When detectives arrived to investigate the mass murder that had occurred on Soldier Island, they faced a bigger mystery than finding the identity of the killer. There was an even bigger riddle that left them endlessly frustrated and clueless.

Philip Lombard and Vera Claythorne had mysteriously vanished off the island. Nobody knew of their whereabouts. Nobody seen or heard of them ever again.

And somewhere, several miles away in a small carriage on a train travelling halfway across the country sat two lovers. With false identities, different appearances and different occupations. They became a Mr and Mrs, starting a new life in a quiet part of the country in a grand and expensive home.

The lady lay curled up asleep on her husband's shoulder, who had his arm wrapped around her, lazily stroking her side and occasionally leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. Anybody walking past and catching sight of them would smile, seeing how he looked upon her sleeping form with such adoration in his eyes. What a perfect couple, they would think.

Philip leaned closer towards the window, watching the greenery pass by. Vera shuffled slightly in her sleep, making a soft noise of discomfort as if she'd sensed he had moved away. He chuckled lowly and held her tighter. He pulled her closer towards him, leaning more of her weight on him. He closed his eyes, joining her in drifting off to a peaceful sleep, Soldier Island long forgotten and left behind in both their minds.


End file.
